This invention relates generally to user interaction with a digital magazine application executing on a client device, and more specifically to identifying actions desired by a digital magazine server to a user based on prior user interaction with the digital magazine application.
An application executing on a client device obtains content from an online system and presents the content to a user of the client device. The online system may select content for the user based on information associated with the user by the online system, allowing the application to present the user with content personalized for the user. In addition to presenting content to the user, the application receives actions by the user with content presented by the application. The application may communicate information describing the actions to the online system, which may subsequently select content additional content for the user based on the actions by the user with the presented content.
The user may perform a variety of actions with the application, with different actions providing the online system with information that may be used to select content for the user or for other users. Different actions with the application provide different information about the user to the online system. For example, different actions performed by the user provide the online system with different amounts of information identifying the user's interest in content. Hence, actions performed by the user via the application that are identified to the online system allow the online system to provide the user with content more likely to be of interest to the user.
However, a user may view content via the application while having an incomplete understanding of the actions that the user may perform. This may reduce the amount of information provided to the online system from the user performing a limited set of actions with the application, which reduces the likelihood of the online system providing the user with content with which the user is likely to interact. Additionally, a limited awareness of the actions capable of being performed with the application may reduce overall user interaction with the application, decreasing interaction by the user with the online system.